


What happened last night?

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: When Shige wakes up half-naked on top of Massu, he has no idea how he got there.





	What happened last night?

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving some Shigemassu~

Masuda Takahisa's bed is not the worst place Shige could wake up in, but still he is confused. Confused as to why he has no idea how he ended up here. Furthermore, why he is only in boxers.  
  
Massu is still asleep but for some reason, his strong arm is looped loosely over Shige's back and Shige ponders if he should shift and risk waking the other. What if he did something embarrassing? He opts for staying calm and solve it his own way, by thinking it through first. What happened last night? Who was he with, what did he do? He groans as his head starts to ache and then Massu opens his eyes and the arm is gone.  
  
Shige is relieved, on the one hand, but now it kind of feels empty and cold and he kind of considers asking the other to put his arm back but swallows the idea.  
  
Massu doesn't say a thing, just shifts upwards so he sits in the King Size hotel bed somewhere in Saitama, and he leans against the backrest, grabbing his phone and checking for the time as if he was alone and not with his half naked groupmate splayed across him.  
  
Shige comes more and more to his senses and entangles himself from Massu's body, which, he admits, did feel comfortable just now to lay on, besides, Massu actually smells good.  
  
Shige sits up and a way too awkward silence spreads across the room before Massu's lips curl into his typical pout as he points to Shige's shirt which is lying on the floor unceremoniously and Shige gets the picture, grabbing the textile quickly and putting it on.  
  
"Exactly what... happ" he begins, but Massu places a finger on his own lips.  
  
"It's too early to explain," he says, scratching his scalp, "let me get a shower first"  
  
And with that, he is out of bed, leaving an even more confused Shige behind.  
  
Shige considers texting Tegoshi or Koyama, but something tells him he'd rather not. Massu showers long and extensively and Shige gets up to walk around the room, towards the curtain to catch a glimpse of a cloudy, rainy gray sky. It's still early, and his app said the weather would turn nicer later today.  
  
When Massu returns, Shige is fully dressed, roomkey already in his hand, but he doesn't want to leave before talking about yesterday. If he did end up sleeping with Massu, it surely wouldn't be the end of the world, but it would be nice to know.  
  
"Good morning," the other says, drying his hair with a towel, "before you ask, we didn't have sex."  
  
He sits on the bed as if he had just announced the weather, rummaging through the nightstand for the hair dryer.  
  
Shige gapes, sitting down again. "Okay.. er.. well.. I"  
  
Massu doesn't look at him, just pulls out the dryer. "You'd like to know how you did end up here, like this?"  
  
"Pretty much, yes" Shige says, and Massu faces him.  
  
"We all went drinking yesterday but it seems you couldn't take Tegoshi's mixture so well. You kind of passed out in the entrance and started to cling to me, whining how you didn't want to spend the night alone, so I thought it'd be better to bring you here and let you sleep here."  
  
Shige started to turn red. "I don't remember anything"  
  
"Nobody of us would, if we had had that. You went to the toilet when Tegoshi announced that he wanted to 'try something', and everyone refused, but when you came back, we had forgotten about it, and you had 2 shots, when even Tego himself had figured out by then it would be better not to. Sorry we didn't hold you back, I was kinda tipsy too and totally forgot you had the original mix."  
  
He looks broken indeed and it makes Shige want to stand up and pat his shoulder or hug him.  
  
"At least you brought me here," he says, "but why did I end up in your room, not Koyama's or Tegoshi's?"  
  
Massu snorts a bit. "They excused themselves when we went back to the hotel for, well, activities."  
  
Shige nods. "I understand. I'm glad it was you to be honest."  
  
Massu's phone beeps and he takes a quick glance at the text. "It says Tegoshi is sorry too. He asks if you're okay."  
  
"Tell him I was about to drown in Sumida river and if he wants to enjoy the rest of his life, he better makes up for it."  
  
Massu takes his phone into his hands.  
  
"No no" Shige waves his hands, "just tell him I'm fine, okay?"  
  
Massu nods and types, then begins to dry his hair. Shige thinks that Massu actually looks better with damp hair with some drops falling on his skin, but he doesn't say anything, just watches.  
  
Shige rubs his head because it suddenly aches.  
  
"I have painkillers in my bag," Massu offers at Shige's whine, and gets Shige one after seeing the thankful nod.  
  
"You can go back to your room" Massu says, and Shige blinks.  
  
"Ah.. of course.. but.. it kind of sounded like you were trying to get rid of me" Shige teases.  
  
Massu shrugs and turns around. "I don't mind you being around but I'm about to get changed and I thought it'd be inconvenient"  
  
"To whom?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"No" Shige shakes his head before he realizes what it means.  
  
Massu switches the dryer off. "You want to see me naked?" He grins.  
  
Shige blushes. "I.. that's not what I said!"  
  
"Mhhhhh" Massu just makes a sound with a smirk as he gets up.  
  
Shige suddenly feels hot. Massu is still just wearing that white bath towel around his waist.  
  
"It was kind of awkward," Shige suddenly says, "the way I woke up on you. But... not bad.. entirely"  
  
"I thought so too," Massu says to Shige's surprise. "It felt nice holding you."  
  
That silence spreads again and Shige catches himself scanning Massu's muscles a bit longer than he probably should.  
  
"Maybe I can.. pass out again.. someday...in your company" Shige says as he gets up and takes a step closer and Massu doesn't step back.  
  
"I would rescue you again," Massu says, and a gentle grin forms on his face, "but if you lay on me heavily again, I'll throw you off."  
  
"So mean," Shige playfully pouts, and Massu laughs.  
  
"You don't have to be drunk to sleep in my bed," he says, and his voice drops a level and Shige shivers.  
  
"It would be a pity, because I would miss out" he replies with a husky voice and they close the distance as Massu lets down the hairdryer, his arm sinking down as his other comes up to caress the skin of Shige's arm with his hand, but the dryer is placed neatly on the nightstand nevertheless because Massu likes it neat, even when Massu is not looking because his eyes are deep and fixated on his new lover.


End file.
